nations_of_new_earthfandomcom-20200214-history
Garrenland
Garrenland (officially the Peoplist Kingdom of Garrenland) is a constitutional monarchy in Eastworld that consists of eight states and one federal district. The capital is Garren City and the largest city by population is Tradetown. 'Etymology' The name "Garrenland" comes from the leader of the resistance group the Peoplists, Jacob Garren's last name. 'History' Garrenland was founded on August 14, 2025 after the Union of Colonial States collapsed. It was founded by the resistance group, the Peoplists that wanted independence from the UCS. Garrenland's first and only prime minister so far is and was Jacob Garren. 'The Foundation of Garrenland' On February 23, 2017, the French colonies, the British colonies, and the American colonies decided to form one nation, known as the Union of Colonial States (UCS). They had an extremely oppressive government, and by 2021, a rebel cell had formed in Kalhumanifari, known as the Freedom Fighters. Their leader: a tech-savvy 22-year old physicist/strategist from Kalhumanifari named Liam Craddock. He organized a deal with another rebel cell in the north known as the Peoplists, whose leader was Craddock's best friend, Jacob Garren. In 2024, they began a year-long war against their colonial leaders. On 2025, the Freedom Fighters and the Peoplists began a huge siege on Tradetown, the UCS capital. The UCS surrendered on 8 June, and the two rebel groups won independence. But, they agreed that: # Tradetown would go to the Peoplists. # The Baytown Colony would go to the Freedom Fighters. # All the islands of the southern colony would go to the Freedom Fighters. Garrenland was founded by the Peoplists on August 14, 2025 and it was named after the Peoplist's leader, Jacob Garren. 'Demographics' 'Population' The most recent Garrenland Census data collecting estimated the population to be at 395,904,000. Garrenland is the 2nd most populated nation in Nations of New Earth. 'Language' In Garrenland, all citizens are required to learn the Garrenese language or Somewherelsian, however if they speak similar languages like Liamosian they don't have to learn Garrenese. Garrenese is the most popular language at 73%, Somewherelsian is second at 11%, Liamosian is third at 8%, Tacosian is third at 7%, the rest of the population makes up 1%. 'Religion' Garrenland has no state religion because they believe that true Freedom of Religion is when the government has no interference in matters of religion. Garrenese Public Schools don't teach religion or Atheism, so they can leave religious or non-religious matters for home. Christianity is the most popular religion and it makes up 77.8% of the population. Yomamatology is the second most popular religion and it makes up 11.2% of the population. Atheism is the third most popular religion and it makes up 5.8% of the population. Judaism is the fourth most popular religion and it makes up 4.2% of the population. Other religions make up 2% of the population. 'Race 78% of the people in Garrenland are Caucasian. 12% are Hispanic. 5% are Asian. 3% are African. Other races make up 2% of the population. 'Culture' Garrenland is home to lots of different cultures, mainly American and French. Present day Garrenland was an American territory called New America. Since the United States of America was home to different cultures, Garrenland had a lot of people from different nations and of different religions. After the American colonies, the British colonies, and the French colonies united into the Union of Colonial States, present day Garrenland got more British and French people to travel there and spread their culture. Core Garrenese culture was established by the Peoplists, a group that wanted independence from an Autocracy called the Union of Colonial States. Garrenese creed is a belief emphasizing, more to be added Category:Nations Category:Eastworldian Nations Category:Garrenese-speaking Nations Category:Somewherelsian-speaking Nations Category:Monarchies Category:Constitutional Monarchies Category:Federations Category:Christian Nations Category:Peoplist Nations Category:Superpowers